


Memories

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Darkened Days To Come [49]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Universe, Drama, F/M, Grey Havens, Love, One Shot, Short One Shot, Songfic, Third Age
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Für Celebrían gibt es nur noch den Weg in den Westen. Ein schmerzlicher Abschied steht ihr und Elrond bevor. [Memories - Within Temptation]





	Memories

Unbeirrt von allen Sorgen der Welt flogen die Möwen über den Häfen und sangen ihr klagendes Lied. Es schien sie nicht zu kümmern, dass unter ihnen die letzten Akte eines Dramas gespielt wurden.

Elrond stand abseits der kleinen Gruppe am Kai.  Er wollte einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass all das hier wirklich geschah. Und vor allem wollte er nicht wahrhaben, dass allein sein Versagen zu diesem Punkt geführt hatte. Selbst Celebrían konnte noch so oft betonen, dass ihn bei ihrem Leiden keine Schuld traf, und doch war er davon nicht zu überzeugen. Man sagte ihm nach, der beste Heiler Mittelerdes zu sein, und mit Sicherheit trug Vilya seinen Teil dazu bei. Wie konnte er da ausgerechnet bei seiner geliebten Gemahlin versagen?

Nun stand Celebrían ein letztes Mal im Kreise ihrer Familie, ihrer Eltern und Kinder, und verabschiedete sich von ihnen, ehe sie auf das Schiff stieg und in den Westen segelte, darauf hoffend, dort Linderung ihres Leidens zu finden.

Ihm war nach Weglaufen zu mute. Einfach ganz weit weg von hier und all das würde nur noch ein böser Traum sein. Wäre es doch nur so einfach …

Erst als eine stärkere Böe in seine Gewänder fuhr, bemerkte er, dass er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte und er für einen kurzen Moment Vilya nicht mehr voll unter Kontroller gehabt hatte. Er erschrak. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen!

»Elrond, Liebster, du weinst ja.«

Er hatte ja nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Celebrían zu ihm getreten war und nun besorgt zu ihm aufsah. Dabei war er es, der sich Sorgen machen musste! War er denn wirklich so sehr neben sich?

»Ich will nicht, dass das hier passiert«, sagte er leise.

»Aber … du bist mir doch nicht böse, oder?«, fragte Celebrían und große Sorge sprach aus ihrer Stimme.

Wieder erschrak er. »Nein, niemals!«, beeilte er sich zu sagen. »Wie könnte ich nur? Der einzige, den hier Schuld trifft, bin ich … Ich weiß, dass du alles getan hast, was du konntest, doch ich konnte dir dabei nicht helfen, wie ich es hätte tun sollen.«

Celebrían schien dagegen sprechen zu sollen, doch dann tat sie es doch nicht. Stattdessen ergriff sie seine Hand. »Es gibt nun keinen anderen Weg mehr als diesen. Eines Tages werden wir uns wieder sehen, _indo-ninya_. Mutter ist sich sicher, dass es mir in Valinor besser gehen wird, also sieh auch du der Zukunft etwas optimistischer entgegen.«

»Es ist so schwer, wenn ich für die Zukunft nur Leid und Krieg sehe«, entgegnete er. Es hatte einen Grund, warum er nur selten über seine Visionen sprach, denn er wollte niemanden damit belasten. Am allerwenigsten Celebrían und ganz bestimmt nicht jetzt.

»Die Erinnerungen an all die schönen Momente, die wir zusammen erleben durften, werden dir Kraft geben«, versprach Celebrían. »In deinen Erinnerungen werde ich dich nie verlassen.«

Sollte nicht er es sein, der den Optimismus ausstrahlte? Warum konnte er ausgerechnet jetzt nicht über seinen Schatten springen?

»Ich werde dich immer lieben, _indo-ninya_ , auch … wenn wir es in den letzten Monaten manchmal etwas schwer hatten«, sagte sie leise.

Ihr leichtes Erschaudern entging ihm natürlich nicht. Kurz nach ihrer Rettung hatte sie nicht einmal seine Berührungen ertragen können. Zumindest das hatte sich über die Monate hinweg etwas gebessert, doch bis zuletzt hatten sie in getrennten Zimmern geschlafen. Das hatte ihn mehr geschmerzt, als er sich eingestehen wollte.

»Gib auf die Kinder acht, Elrond«, bat sie. »Ich glaube, Elladan und Elrohir wollen eine Dummheit begehen und mehr Orks jagen, als ihnen gut tut.«

Mittlerweile strömten ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht. Es war ihm egal, dass ihm das eigentlich nicht zustand, vor allem nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Doch in diesem Moment wollte er Celebrían einfach nur umarmen, an sich drücken und nie wieder loslassen. Und er hasste es, dass er es nicht wagte, aus Angst davor, sie zu verschrecken. Sie würde ihn zurückweisen, und es würde sie mindestens genauso schmerzen wie ihn.

Als er sich plötzlich in einer Umarmung wiederfand, zerbrach etwas in ihm.

»Bitte geh nicht, verlass mich nicht«, schluchzte er. »Ich kann ohne dich nicht sein.«

»In deinen Erinnerungen werde ich dich nie verlassen. Wir werden uns wiedersehen und all das wird nicht vergebens sein.« Ein zarter Kuss, ein Hauch nur, dann war sie verschwunden.

Elrond stand noch lange am Kai und sah nach Westen, auch dann noch, als die silbernen Segel des Schiffs längst hinter dem Horizont verschwunden waren.


End file.
